


Demons

by kingsfiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Smut, basically arya's cheating on the second dude, i'll never have these two cheat on each other EVER, im not that cruel, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsfiles/pseuds/kingsfiles
Summary: His is the fury, stoked by the demons of hell.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> That is the cringiest summary I've ever written
> 
> And this is the first, non-drabble smut I've ever written.
> 
> So please be gentle with me or we're meeting in hell 👿
> 
> i'll shut up with the hell puns

To say that he was used to the feeling of jealousy was an understatement. It was almost like his best friend, a ghost that followed him in broad daylight, with hands so cold that it was as though he could actually feel it passing through his chest and clenching around his heart until it ceased to beat. It was the devil that whispered immoralities into his ears, as it held him captive and suspended just a few inches away from its ultimate den, leaving no room for any sense of humanity he would've wanted to hold on to.

It made him feral, made him want to claw out _his_ eyes and display them on a mantle where he could show _him_ how it is done, how to best _love_ _her_. It filled him with a rage that only the fires in hell could hope to achieve. He wanted _him_ to see, to know, that no one could ever make her feel pleasure the way that he did. 

He wanted _him_ to watch as he undressed her slowly, a kiss on every bit of porcelain skin in his wake. He wanted _him_ to hear her softest sighs and sharpest intakes of breath as his deft fingers worked over her hardened nipple, the tip of his tongue swirling around the other. He wanted _him_ to see how blissfully lost she'd be as his hands and mouth slid all over her petite form, leaving a sinful pattern of marks that would no doubt expose their tryst. 

He wanted _him_ to know just who she truly was and what she desperately needed. Her grey eyes almost black, panting as she begged for him to go where she needed him most. Her soft, little hands grabbing at his hair as he finally paid attention to her cunt, blowing and sending shivers up her spine, tenderly suckling at her clit while two long digits curled in and stroked at her walls. _He_ had to hear the way she'd giggle rather breathlessly at the sight of him sucking his fingers clean, as if greedily lapping at her sweet juices wasn't enough. 

He wanted _him_ to know exactly the image that was burned in the back of his mind, an image she painted for him every night before she crawled back to that stupid excuse for a house. A scenario of her toes curling, back arching off the bed, sheets twisted in her hands. Her dark eyes rolling to the back of her head that was thrown back, mouth agape, beads of sweat glistening on her temples, her flushed chest heaving. The glaring droplets of red blood that dripped off his back as her nails broke through his skin, her strong legs having an almost vice grip around his head as he thrust into her without abandon. _In, out, in, out. Faster, deeper, harder._

And the sounds she made, would _he_ like to hear those too? Melodies composed of guttural moans and screams that rang through thick walls, waking his neighbors up. His own name falling from her swollen lips like a broken mantra of _Gendry, Gendry, Gendry_ , as the head of his cock rubbed over that little spot inside her impossibly tight, dripping cavern, bringing them both to the peak of ecstasy that _he_ could only ever wish to dream of.

And later, after he cleans them both up, when her small hands would cup his cheek, fingers running through his hair and kissing him as though they had all the time in the world, raining delicate pecks across his face, how would _he_ feel about that? Would _he_ tear Gendry apart if _he_ found out about her telling him, from the deepest depth of her heart, that he was the only one for her, the one who owned her heart, body, and soul? Would _he_ destroy Westeros if _he_ knew about their quiet laughter in a chorus of a song that was only ever heard of in the privacy of their dangerous but heavenly solitude, whispering _I love you’s_ to each other's lips? Would _he_ go absolutely _mad_ if he found them in each other’s arms where they both felt safest, as they waited for the walls of their little world to crumble and force them back to the cruel reality that awaited them?

Gendry would love to see _him_ try. Have _his_ own green-eyed beast unleashed at him.

Because he knew _he_ would have none. Not for Arya. The bastard only ever cared about the Stark name, about Arya’s unique beauty, about the long forgotten tale of male pride that had begun with Gendry’s own father, _his_ brother, and Arya’s aunt. But not _Arya._

The only monster Aegon Targaryen could ever wish to release was his dragon-sized pride. But that had nothing against Gendry’s fury.

But Arya would never want that. Arya would kill him if he did anything that would have him locked away from her. Arya would hate him forever if he stole her own chance at gutting the silver haired prick.

So he sat alone in his little apartment, the devil taunting him as his now broken laptop glared back at him. The same devil that drove him to thrash around and throw the device to his tiled floors, the sight of Aegon on one knee before the love of his life, whose tear-streaked face stabbed at his chest like a rusted dagger.

* * *

_Are you home?_

_I am. What's wrong?_

_You know what's wrong._

_Oh, because you weren't happy about that?_

_Gendry._

_Arya._

_…_

_Leave the ring on._

_Are you fucking mad?_

_Completely deranged, m’lady._

_Gods, I fucking love you, did you know that?_

_So it's not just my cock that you're going behind your fiancé’s back for?_

_Oh, you know I love everything about you. Your cock too, but mostly you. You fucking idiot._

_Are you just going to stay there within Aegon’s vicinity and texting me or are you actually going to come here so I can fuck that proposal out of your mind?_

_I’m outside your door._

_Gods, I fucking love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> what are yalls thoughts?
> 
> dont mind the fact that the first smut ive written is also of a cheating storyline, a storyline i fucking despise (except when it comes to my other otp lol)


End file.
